Spin the Bottle
by xXWrittenSinsXx
Summary: Summary: When the cul-de-sac gang realizes Kevin's and Edd's feelings for each other, they decide to give them a little shove in the right direction. What better way than a friendly game of Spin the Bottle? KevEdd, One-shot. High school age.


"I don't know about this, Eddy," Edd said nervously over the music, glancing around. Besides them, Ed stuffed his face with party snacks, oblivious to their conversation. "It seems so—so _immoral_. It's a violation of the rules—"

"Give it a rest, Double D," Eddy told him as he examined the magnet in his hand. "Did you put the other magnet into the bottle?"

"Yes," Edd said ashamedly.

Eddy smirked and flicked the magnet into the air, catching it as it fell. "Perfect."

Edd opened his mouth to continue his protest, but before he could, the music was turned down and Nazz called for them to all gather in the center of the room. Eddy headed over, leaving Edd to scramble after him, stomach churning like it always did when he was pulled into one of Eddy's schemes. He didn't know how he let Eddy talk him into this. When Eddy had come to him and asked for a way to rig Spin the Bottle, Edd's interest had been piqued and he showed him purely out of scientific interest. He hadn't even thought of why Eddy would want such knowledge until it was too late.

Edd took a seat in the circle between Eddy and Ed, looking around at the rest of circle's inhabitants. The whole cul-de-sac gang was here. Despite all odds, the gang had remained just as close friends now, in their senior year of high school, as they had in junior high. That incident with Eddy's brother had been a turning point in all of their relationships. As Edd caught sight of Nazz, a pang of guilt stabbed him and he apologized to her silently inside his head. He wasn't even sure why Eddy was suddenly so determined to kiss Nazz. After becoming friends, Eddy's feelings for Nazz had slowly faded away until they were nonexistent. In fact, Edd could've almost sworn his friend was starting to show interest in, in a shocking turn of events, one Ms. Lee Kanker, who had gone through quite the growth spurt since middle school.

"Everyone knows how to play right?" Nazz asked, clutching a bottle in one of her hands. "Whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss. No redoes and no backing out."

Edd already knew the rules and yet, as soon as the word _kiss_ left Nazz's lips, his heartbeat immediately sped up, his hands turning sweaty. He had been so concerned about Eddy's scheme he hadn't even thought about what they were doing, or that _he_ might actually have to kiss someone. As the thought past, Edd's eyes were drawn to a certain redhead sitting directly across from him and he was suddenly seized by the impulse to bolt. What on earth was he thinking—

"Double D," Eddy said suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do me a favor and hold this for a second."

Eddy slipped the magnet into Edd's hand and Edd took it absently, too caught up in his own dilemma now to be worried about Eddy's scheme. As his fingers curled around the magnet, he didn't notice Eddy give a covert thumbs up behind his back or the slight nod Nazz gave him in return. Nor did he notice Ed shaking beside him, hands pressed firmly against his mouth to stifle his laughter, or the odd smiles on all the faces around him, save one.

"Alright guys, let's start," Nazz called out. "Kevin, you first."

"Why me?" Kevin complained, but Nazz ignored him and shoved the bottle into his hand. Grumbling, Kevin placed the bottle on the ground and spun it. Edd sucked in a breath and held it, his heart thumping unsteadily against his chest. Every eye in the room watched as the bottle spun. As it slowed, everyone leaned a little bit closer, breaths held and then—_it stopped_.

Edd stared blankly down at the bottle pointed at him. Slowly, he raised his eyes. Kevin stared back at him, his light green eyes wide with shock. Almost mechanically, Edd looked back down at the bottle and then to his hand where the magnet was still clutched securely, pressing into his skin, and then, it clicked. Heat rushed to his face as he shoved the incriminating magnet into his pocket, his heart taking off on a high speed chase in his chest. This couldn't be happening. He looked at Eddy and saw the teen was smiling smugly back at him, looking extremely satisfied with himself; It was the same look he got when one of his schemes actually worked. Apprehension filled Edd as he turned back to face Kevin. Kevin hadn't moved an inch, still staring at him with that same wide-eyed, dumbstruck expression.

"You have to do it," Nazz said, voice tight as if she was fighting down a giggle. "No backing out."

"Kiss!" Sarah chanted. The chant was immediately echoed all around them, everyone joining in.

"Kiss 'em, Casanova Kevin-boy!" Rolf said cheerfully, slapping Kevin on the back and forcing him forward.

"You gotta kiss him, Double D!" Ed said boisterously, before he shoved Edd forcibly. Edd stumbled forward onto his knees and was about to lecture Ed on how rude pushing was when he suddenly noticed how close he was to Kevin. All words died in his throat at once. Their faces were less than a foot apart now. They stared at each other, cyan eyes meeting light green. Kevin's Adam's apple bobbed and then, he inched forward. Edd's eyes squeezed shut automatically, his heart pounding so furiously now he was sure Kevin could hear it. Kevin paused, taking in Edd's scarlet face and closed eyes, before he closed his own eyes and finally closed the small distance between them.

Ed jumped slightly when he felt Kevin's lips meet his, his mind reeling in shock. Kevin had actually done it. He had expected Kevin to refuse or demand another turn. Never would he have ever dreamed Kevin would kiss him. Kevin's lips were warm against his, slightly chapped from hours spent under the sun. Warmth coursed through Edd, filling him as butterflies exploded in his stomach. After what felt like an eternity and yet too soon, Kevin pulled away. Edd blinked his eyes open to find Kevin looking back at him almost nervously, cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Why do I feel like this was set-up?" Kevin mumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he glanced around. Edd looked around and it wasn't until then he noticed everyone was gone. They were alone in the living room, nobody else in sight. Everyone must've scattered the second their eyes were closed. They looked at each other, neither of them speaking, and then, almost on it's own accord, a smile broke out on Edd's face, refusing to be suppressed. _He had just kissed Kevin!_ It was all Edd could do not to giggle, giddiness flooding through him. Kevin smiled back at once, completely lovestruck at the sight of Edd's slightly gap-toothed smile.

Neither of them noticed the grumbling coming from the living room doorway, completely absorbed in each other.

"Ed, get your elbow out of Jimmy's side or god help me," Sarah hissed from where she was squeezed against Nazz and Eddy, everyone practically on top of each other as they vied for a look into the room. She kicked out, catching Rolf in the stomach instead of Ed. Rolf muttered something under his breath that earned him another swift kick from Sarah, this time intentional.

"See," Eddy said, interrupting their grumblings. "Told you it would work."

* * *

My first Kevedd fanfic! I'm actually relatively new to the pairing (and already completely obsessed with it xD). Let me know what you think :) More Kevedd fanfics will definitely be coming soon.

My tumblr: xXWrittenSinsXx - I'll post updates/pending stories on my tumblr. I also take prompts. If you're interested, send me a message :)


End file.
